


White Balance

by mondsters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Before Rostelecom, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Moscow, Photography, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondsters/pseuds/mondsters
Summary: There was never much to see in Russia, except the white snow the below zero temperature would bring, Victor thought that he had seen it all. But things appeared differently when he could see it with Yuuri, who was able to bring color to the monochromatic setting of Moscow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'd rather write than study for my finals.

“Yuuri, Yuuri faster!” the Russian man was pulling at his student by the sleeve of his coat, “There, stand there!” 

The Japanese figure skater stood at the spot his coach had pointed at, exhausted from the day of sight seeing, but he willingly humored Victor’s antics.

“Smile!” the Russian native ordered, lifting the Polaroid camera. Yuuri’s vision turned white as the bright flash went off. He rubbed at his eyes, waiting for the momentary blindness to subside. When he opened them again, Victor was by his side, holding up a square piece of plastic. The colors slowly developing on the black film revealed Yuuri, awkwardly smiling, against the background of a brightly lit Red Square. Victor laughed at this, and Yuuri couldn’t help but just watch adoringly.

He brought out a stack of similar plastic squares from his pocket. They were all film taken throughout the day. The silver haired man’s childish glee was contagious and consistent since that morning when he forced his student out of bed. He had insisted on taking Yuuri on a tour around his country’s capital, dragging him along to any photo opportunities he saw, asking locals to take their picture, some of who were more than willing and even asked Yuuri to take their picture with the national hero afterwards. 

“This one turned out great too!” Victor beamed proudly, showcasing the nth picture he had taken. He just smiled in response, the cold limiting him from doing anything else. “Are you all right, do you want to go somewhere to warm up for a while?” 

He nodded vigorously, if he wasn’t half frozen, he would have already ran to the nearest heated area he could find.

Victor led him to a nearby coffee shop, seating him right next to the heating vent and went to go get coffee for the both of them. He had given his coat to Yuuri to wear, already accustomed to the cold Russian weather. He was beginning to warm up- or defrost- when the Japanese skater felt a vibration come from his pocket. After searching throughout the surface of his clothes, he realized that the pulsation came from Victor’s coat. He reached for the coat pocket, taking out the bulky objects contained inside it. Along with the phone, which had stopped ringing by then, was the stack of polaroids Victor had taken. It was his first time that day that he was actually seeing them. He went through them slowly, and it was on the eleventh picture that he realized that each picture had one thing in common: all of them were of him.

Some of the photos he didn’t even know how or when Victor had taken, he had been completely oblivious to them the entire time, evident from the candidness of his expressions and demeanor.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s arms draped around his student’s shoulders, a tall cup of steaming coffee in each hand, “What do you have there?”

The Russian man gave a sly smile, though his eyes were veiled by his silver hair, Yuuri knew that Victor had caught him doing something he shouldn’t have.

“Victor,” he said cautiously, “I-I was just going through the pictures that you had taken today.”

He waited in quiet distress as his coach took the seat across him, setting down the cups of coffee he had just bought, one for himself and one he placed opposite him. “So, what do you think?” Victor finally said, his elbow on the table and his chin resting on his palm.

 

“H-huh?”

 

“The photos, what do you think?”

 

Yuuri let out a breath of relief. He had thought that Victor would tell him off for going through his things without permission. “They’re great!” he said. Victor beamed proudly. “Though, I’m just wondering,” Yuuri bit on his lower lip. “Why they’re mostly of me, and not much of anything else?”

Victor looked at his student quizzically, “Really?” He reached over to the stack on Yuuri’s side, but instead of taking the polaroids, he took his phone from the top. He opened it and scrolled through the pictures. “Hmm, I mean we have a lot of selfies and all, but I didn’t think I was taking mostly of you.”

The Japanese skater turned red at this. He had forgotten that besides the polaroid camera, Victor had been using his phone camera as well. _Oh god, I must have sounded so full of myself,_ he thought.

They left the coffee shop after Yuuri had regained ample warmth back. They were walking along the cold Russian streets, snow had begun to fall while they were inside, making Yuuri grateful for the minimal but considerable warmth his coffee could offer him. He looked over at Victor, who was struggling to balance his own cup and phone on one hand as he attempted to untangle the strap of his camera with the other. He quickly reached over and took the coffee from his coach’s hand before it could tip over, threatening to spill its contents on the old fashioned camera.

 

“Oh God, thank you so much Yuuri,” Victor said gratefully as he inspected the camera, shouldering the strap properly this time.

 

“How is it?” he asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

 

“Fine, fine, nothing got on it.” He wiped at the lens.

 

“Victor, I’ve been wondering,” he took another sip, savoring the warmth, “Where did you get that camera, is it new?”

 

“This? No, I’ve had it for years. My grandfather gave it to me when I started to travel to skate,” He took back his cup from Yuuri, “He told me to photograph only the things I find truly beautiful, ‘cause you know, the film for this thing is pretty pricey.”

 

Yuuri paused.

 

“I hadn’t really used it much in the past though, I guess I hadn’t really seen anything worth photographing-“

 

Victor was a few steps ahead of Yuuri.

 

_Photograph only the things I find truly beautiful._

 

The polaroids in Victor’s coat.

 

The polaroids he had been taking throughout the day.

 

It was all of him.

 

_Him_.

 

_The things I find truly beautiful_.

 

_Truly beautiful._

 

“-until now.” Victor finished, turning his head to face the Japanese skater.

 

Yuuri smiled at him, his eyes softening at the sight of the Russian man against the backdrop of a snowy Grand Kremlin Palace.

 

“Well then, are you coming or not?” Victor extended his arm, “I want to get a photo of you in front of the Kremlin before the snow gets too bad.”

 

He started to laugh, quickening his pace to catch up to his coach. He forgot all about the cold as Victor draped an arm around his shoulders, leading them to the direction of the heart of Moscow.

**Author's Note:**

> White Balance (n.)
> 
> The camera's ability to correct color cast or tint under different lighting conditions including daylight, indoor, fluorescent lighting, and electronic flash. Also known as “WB,” many cameras offer an Auto WB mode that is usually—but not always—quite accurate.
> 
>  
> 
> Definition from  
> Weitz, Allan. "A Glossary of Digital Photography Terms | B&H Explora." B&H Explora, Apr. 2016, www.bhphotovideo.com/explora/photography/tips-and-solutions/glossary-digital-photography-terms.


End file.
